Et les Souvenirs reviennent
by UneCerise
Summary: Une simple visite dans les locaux de Feida, quelques souvenirs remontent avec les sentiments. Fei x Saryuu


**Et les Souvenirs reviennent... [OS]**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairings Principaux : Fei Rune x Saryuu Evan (Fey Rune x Siméon AYP)**

 **Pairings secondaires : Meia x Gillis (Mehr x Giris)**

* * *

Marchant doucement dans le couloir, sans bruit il arpentait les couloirs avec une expression indescriptible.

Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas revenu dans les quartiers de Feida ? Il ne le savait pas.

Il replaça avec délicatesse une mèche verte derrière son oreille et avec un sourire éclatant il ouvrit une des portes qui venait aussitôt de réagir à sa présence.

La pièce était sombre, le garçon alluma la lumière et scruta tout ce qu'il voyait.

Des tas de souvenir remontèrent, son arrivé, sa vie, ses batailles, son équipe, ses amitiés et son amour. Il soupira et se déplaça en évitant les nombreux objets tombés et brisés au sol. Une fois le parcours finit, il se stoppa et décida d'ouvrir quelques tiroirs.

Le vert frôla les recharges qu'il apercevait, non sans les regarder en détail, il pouvait parfaitement affirmer qu'ils s'agissaient des nombreuses recharges appartenant aux armes utilisées par l'équipe Zan. Il pianota sur le mur et une sorte d'armoire fit son apparition.

Le garçon l'ouvrit et prit sans aucune grâce un des maillots qui trainaient dedans. Aucun doute, cette pièce était la réserve de l'équipe de Garo. Le maillot rouge aux manches noirs lui rappela tant de souvenirs, certains lointains et d'autres récents.

Il pensa à l'arrivé de Zanark, un évadé de la prison d'El Dorado. Le vert ne connaissait aucune information sur sa vie antérieure, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Zanark pour être expédié dans la prison. Il pensa aussitôt à ses combats contre lui puis à son arrivé dans l'équipe Zan, sans nul doute que Garo devait être plus énervé que jamais de devoir laisser sa place de capitaine ce jour là.

Il ferma l'armoire et sortit de la pièce tout sourire. Il aimait cette ancienne base, abandonnée depuis la défaite du tournoi. Il aimait la manière dont les membres de Feida l'avait construite et entretenue. Il reprit sa marche et arriva à une autre porte.

Il plaça sa main sur la porte qui demandait une empreinte digitale et il entendit avec satisfaction la porte s'ouvrir et le laisser marcher librement dans cette salle.

La deuxième réserve sûrement. Pourtant, cette salle était beaucoup moins bordélique, il n'y avait aucun meuble détruit dans la salle et rien -hormis la poussière- ne trainait par terre. Une grande table trônait au centre de la pièce et le garçon s'y approcha aussitôt. Plusieurs gadgets en réparations, des nouvelles armes tentant d'être créées.

Il frissonna et détourna le regard avec un bref ricanement. Combien de fois avait-il faillit briser des objets ? Combien de fois Meia l'avait sermonné et l'avait jeté en dehors de cette salle pour éviter les dégâts ? La deuxième pièce était comme une salle d'expérience, la salle de l'équipe de Meia et Gillis. Si l'équipe Zan était la force brute, l'équipe Gihl était simplement une force réfléchie, fondant sans aucun doute les meilleurs plans de tout Feida.

Il s'approcha du mur et fit le même rituel. Une armoire en tout point identique apparut et le vert se mit à regarder avec douceur les vêtements. Il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait leur tenue assez ridicule et qu'il y avait bien plus classe et pourtant elles étaient belles, imaginées avec le cœur. Le tissu de qualité, parfait pour tout mouvement, l'harmonie des couleurs, tout semblaient fait pour gagner et pourtant, Gihl gagnait seulement grâce à sa cohésion d'équipe quasi-parfaite.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il se tourna et se dirigea vers une commode remplit de ballons de football. Il dribla avec l'un d'entre eux avec joie et repensa à l'équipe de Raimon, cette équipe qui avait permis à son cœur de trouver la bonne voie. Comment allait les membres ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne souhaitait pas faire un autre saut temporel de peur de modifier l'histoire... Mais au fond, il en mourrait d'envie.

Le vert se raisonna et reposa le ballon là où il se trouvait. Il sortie de la pièce, fixant ses pieds et arpentant de nouveau les couloirs.

La porte de ses souvenirs se trouvaient devant lui, la porte qu'il avait le plus de fois ouverte et refermée. Il traça un schéma sur la porte ce qui la fit s'ouvrir. Le garçon se mit à courir dans la pièce en faisant des grands gestes, il aurait voulu retrouver l'odeur qu'il avait toujours appréciée mais à la place, il ne pouvait sentir que du renfermé.

Il balaya du regard la salle et couru voir les maillots accrochés au mur. Il reconnu immédiatement la veste rouge que toute son équipe portait ainsi qu'une veste orange. Ce n'était pas la veste qu'il avait utilisé pour le tournois, seulement une remplaçante si des soucis arrivaient. Il frôla du bout des doigts un des brassards de capitaine qui lui faisait face.

Il s'était entrainé dur chaque jour pour arriver à en être digne. Il aperçut brièvement dans sa mémoire les nombreuses blessures causées à cause de son entrainement. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs que remercier les membres de son équipe de l'avoir soigné et encouragé. Pourtant, un sentiment de déception restait coincé au fond de sa gorge. Qu'avait-il raté ?...

Il soupira et ouvrit un placard, comme dans ses songes il y retrouva bien des barres pour s'entrainer à sauter plus haut, choses très peu utilisées : leurs pouvoirs leur permettaient déjà de sauter haut. Un large sourire placarda son visage et il sortit la sorte de haie qui était rangée. Le vert la mit en place et sauta par dessus en faisant des allez-retours, avec le temps, il trouvait cette entrainement tellement simple et banal.

Il remit la haie à sa place quand un petit bout de papier attira son attention, déchiré dans un coin, de l'encre semblait avoir légèrement bavé à cause du temps. Il le prit avec précaution et l'ouvrit.

 _"Rejoins-moi tu sais où."_

Les sourcils du garçon se levèrent et il réfléchit. Ce mot devait dater de quelques temps déjà. Il imagina alors le destinataire et sa cible. Il voyait parfaitement Chet et Yuuchi ou bien Dekki, Yokka ou encore Roko. Après une pause il ferma le tiroir et mit le message dans sa poche, l'écriture ne lui était pas inconnu mais ne semblait pas appartenir à un membre de son équipe. Non, elle était beaucoup plus fine et raffinée, pas que son équipe ne soit pas comme ça, plutôt, personne n'écrivait aussi soigneusement une simple phrase.

Après une demi-seconde d'enquête, il se releva et épousseta son pantalon avant de sortir de la salle. Il se courba légèrement devant la porte, comme une prière.

Il se remit à marcher, prêt à aller dans une des salles qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu voir. L'adolescent abordait une expression calme, nostalgique à chaque pas. Il s'arrêta devant l'objet de ses désirs, une immense porte.

Il tenta de toquer à celle-ci mais rien n'y fit, il essaya un schéma mais aucune réaction.

Après plusieurs recherches il commença à désespérer. Être bloqué par une porte, rien de plus ridicule. Une dernière idée lui vint en tête quand il se rappela des nombreuses fois à observer les gens rentrer dans cette salle.

" Fey Rune...?"

Il sentit comme une sorte de rayon le traverser, et il se crispa.

 **"Accès autorisé, Fey Rune."**

Merde, ça avait réellement marché ! Il fixa la porte s'ouvrir et pénétra sans plus attendre dans la pièce. Il inondait de bonheur, jamais la porte n'aurait autorisé l'accès dans cette salle à un autre membre de The Lagoon et pourtant... Elle s'était ouverte.

Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et arpenta la salle. Il était venu très rarement, seulement accompagné de Saryuu pour tout dire. Venir ici sans personne était comme un sentiment accompli.

La première chose qui attira le regard dans la salle était l'étagère avec différents carrés. Fey s'avança vers cet endroit et pût apercevoir des cases vides. Il lit alors les petites étiquettes aux dessus des carrés. Chacune abordait le prénom d'un membre de l'équipe, allant du capitaine Saryuu à ce qui l'avait rejointe à la dernière minute, Meia et Gillis. Ses yeux se stoppèrent devant une étiquette, une étiquette en tout point identique aux autres si ce n'était le nom écrit dessus.

 _'Fey'_

Il écarquilla lentement les yeux et regarda le tissu se trouvant dans la case à son nom. Un maillot abordant les couleurs de The Lagoon. Il le prit avec attention et le déplia. Le maillot vert qui se portait au dessus de l'ensemble noir semblait parfaitement à sa taille ainsi que les chaussures abordant sa pointure.

Une question restait en suspend dans sa tête, pourquoi il y avait t-il son nom ? Il ne savait pas, il enleva le sweat orange qu'il portait ainsi que son pantalon pour essayer avec maladresse la tenue. C'était sûrement impoli et pourtant, il ne pouvait résister. Il toucha le tissu fin et noir du collant ainsi que tu T-shirt accroché à celui-ci, il l'enfila tout en tremblant d'une certaine excitation. Il prit ensuite la tunique verte et l'enfila. La tenue était belle, abordant des couleurs pâles. Fey toucha le logo cousu sur sa poitrine avant d'enlever ses chaussures et d'enfiler celles assortit au maillot.

Le garçon tirait continuellement sur la tunique verte, cherchant quelques choses pour la tenir serré contre son corps. Il lui semblait pourtant bien que The Lagoon portait une ceinture mais elle était introuvable dans les objets de sa case. Il aurait aimé sortir un "merde" pas très raffiné mais rien n'est sortit hormis un cri de surprise incontrôlable.

Deux bras entouraient sa taille fermement. Le vert tenta un coup de pied -raté- avant d'essayer de se retourner.

"Arrête de bouger."

Une voix sûre lui fit arrêter tout mouvement et il se figea telle une statue de glace. Il soupira de rassurement quand les deux bras autour de sa taille le lâchèrent, remplacé par une ceinture bicolore.

Il se tourna et aperçut un garçon aux cheveux blancs lui faire un bref sourire, sans prévenir, Fey lui sauta dans les bras heureux de voir que ce n'était que lui. Le mouvement eu pour effet de faire trébucher l'autre qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

"Aïe..." Le garçon aux cheveux verts releva la tête et fixa le visage anormalement proche du garçon blanc. "Hum- Désolé !" Il se releva en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs et tendit sa main à l'autre. "Vraiment désolé Saru je- Hum... Non." Le dit Saru sourit devant la gêne de l'autre et accepta la main qui lui était tendu.

"Aucun problème."

Saryuu accompagna ses dires d'un levé de sourcils vite remplacé par des yeux farfouillant la pièce. Son regard se posa sur les vêtements en vrac qui reposaient de manière pitoyable au sol. Le garçon vert remarqua le regard que lançait l'autre sur ses vêtements et réalisa.

"Sa- Saru tu es là depuis combien de temps ?!"

Merde, il espérait mentalement que ce dernier venait d'arriver et ne l'avait donc pas vu se changer. Cette situation allait fortement le déranger si c'était le cas.

"Avant même que tu sois entré." Les dires étaient appuyés d'un sourire à la limite du provoquant. "Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai évité de t'observer quand tu essayais le maillot de mon équipe haha !"

Touché. Saryuu savait exactement où appuyer pour provoquer un embarras grandissant chez le vert. Il regarda ses pieds en évitant le regard perçant de son ami, non, il ne voulait décidemment pas faire face à cette vérité. Il sentit alors une main tenir son poignet et le déplacer avec délicatesse vers le miroir le plus proche.

"Alors ? Comment trouves-tu ton maillot ?"

Fey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant son propre reflet. Ses cheveux verts attachés en deux parties avaient quelques petites mèches rebiquant semblant vouloir s'envoler librement. La tunique un peu plus pâle que ses cheveux mettaient en valeur la forme de son corps -assez féminin à son plus grand regret- et la ceinture l'empêchait de se soulever librement. Le collant quant à lui, noir, n'était pas des plus épais mais facilitaient pour autant les mouvements pour courir, sauter ou tout simplement taper dans un ballon.

Une silhouette légèrement plus grand ce tenait derrière lui, toujours le poignet entre ses doigts. Il portait lui aussi la tenue de son équipe avec quelques différences minimes au niveau des couleurs. Les lunettes habituellement sur ses yeux trônaient sur sa tête lui donnant un air supérieur. L'écharpe bleue était comme chaque fois rentré. Les yeux du vert défilèrent sur le visage de son ami, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail insignifiant. Les sourcils du blanc, si souvent froncés étaient levés lui donnant une attitude détendu. Sa bouche formait un sourire rare tandis que ses yeux pourpres, royales fixaient leur reflet si proche dans le miroir.

Tout dans son attitude et son apparence était tout simplement...

"Divin..." Les mots sortirent doucement de la bouche de Fey, contemplant librement le plus grand. Il se rendit compte de ses propos qui pourraient être mal interprété et tenta de se rattraper. "Hum... Enfin, le maillot est super !"

Pas très convaincant... Pourtant, Saryuu ne répondit rien hormis son fameux levé de sourcils qui lui donnait un air impitoyable. Il lâcha le poignet du plus jeune avant de se diriger vers le table et de s'asseoir dessus gardant une attitude que l'on pourrait qualifier d'hautaine.

"Tu aurais du faire partie de cette équipe." Cracha le garçon aux cheveux blancs, ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau de Fey qui se tourna cherchant des explications. Saryuu comprit parfaitement et continua sans sourire. "Raimon. Tu n'aurais jamais du retourner dans cette équipe selon le plan. Tu aurais tout simplement du rejoindre The Lagoon pour le match final."

Ses mots étaient à la limite de la haine provoquant une certaine panique dans les yeux de Fey. Il ne savait quoi répondre devant les propos et se muta simplement dans le silence. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Sans aucun doute. Pourtant, une amère déception restait gravé au fond de lui, il avait sans aucun doute à cette époque, énormément déçu Saru.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet. Il ne regrettait pas son retour à Raimon. Au contraire cette équipe l'avait sauvé des chaînes transperçant son cœur. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de percevoir une certaine rancœur dans les yeux du leader. Il risqua un regard vers Saryuu qui avait sa tête reposant entre ses mains.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas." Murmura t-il comme-ci il lisait dans les pensées du vert. "Tu nous as tous libéré du poids de ce monde."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, faisant chauffer les joues de Fey. Saryuu descendit de la table et s'approcha une seconde fois de Fey.

"Tu devrais remettre tes autres vêtements, ce maillot n'est pas très épais tu risque d'attraper froid." Il pointa la tunique verte de la main ainsi que les collants pour appuyer ses dires avant de finalement sortir de la pièce, laissant l'autre libre de se changer sans être épié.

Merde. Pourquoi rougissait-il encore une fois ?

Il secoua la tête et enfila son sweat ainsi que son pantalon le plus vite possible. Il replia les vêtements avant de les remettre dans la case à son nom. C'est vrai, à une époque il aurait tout donné pour jouer dans l'équipe de Saryuu, la meilleure équipe de Feida. Voir les joueurs de The Lagoon maitriser parfaitement la force brute, les stratégies ainsi que les airs l'avait profondément énervé.

Zan n'était-elle pas censé être l'équipe avec la force brute la plus élevé ?

Gihl n'était-elle donc pas composé des meilleurs stratèges de tout Feida ?

Garu n'était donc pas imbattable dans les airs ?

Non, The Lagoon maitrisait ses trois compétences à la perfection, rassemblant les trois types de joueurs. Intégrer l'équipe ayant comme capitaine l'empereur de Feida lui même ? Il aurait aimé. Pourtant, peut après son arrivé, arme en main, Saru lui avait donné le commandement de Garu, montrant sa pleine confiance envers le vert. Il ne faisait jamais un pas de travers, respectant chaque décision de l'empereur jusqu'à accepter l'effacement de sa mémoire.

Puis sa rencontre avec Raimon est arrivée... Tenma, Tsurugi et tous les autres... Le Protocol Omega, leur principal ennemi devenu au final le meilleur des alliés pendant le tournoi.

"Merde..." Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Après maintes minutes à réfléchir dans le vide il sortit de la pièce avec une vitesse digne d'un escargot. Il continua d'ouvrir chaque porte présente sur son passage avec une certaine expression enfantine.

"Waaw !" Fey accourut dans la pièce, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avec toujours son petit sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que voir une salle de réunion lui procurerait cet effet.

Il s'avança vers les nombreuses chaises ayant toute un prénom accrochées dessus. Rien n'avait changé et il en était content. Il alla au bout de la table et s'assit sur la chaise qui abordait une étiquette à son nom.

Comme dans ses souvenirs il était vers le bout de table, à sa droite se trouvait la chaise de Meia et à sa gauche, Yuuchi si asseyait. En face de lui se trouvait habituellement Garo, toujours prêt à entendre les plans de guerre. Il y avait aussi Gillis en diagonale de lui, en face de sa chère petite-amie.

Puis il y avait une chaise qui semblait toujours plus majestueuse que les autres, au bout de table pour que tout le monde puisse l'observer et boire ses paroles. La chaise de l'empereur de Feida.

Fey se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers les quelques bibliothèques installées. Des livres techniques y étaient entreposés, sur les machines, la guerre ou plus généralement les armes.

Des livres que tous les membres de Feida avaient déjà du lire pour trouver un moyen de se venger...

Il sortit de la pièce et marcha machinalement vers les dortoirs qui devaient désormais être vide. Le vert fixa la lignée de porte et fit demi-tour aussitôt : il n'aurait jamais assez de temps s'il visitait les dortoirs un par un.

Il repartit en direction de la salle de réunion. En chemin il se stoppa cherchant des bruits de pas mais seul le silence parvint à ses oreilles.

"Saryuu ?" Fey tiqua légèrement, voilà un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas appeler l'autre par son prénom et non par son surnom.

"Tu me cherchais ?"

Il sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir le blanc juste devant lui. Depuis quand était-il là ?

"Je ne t'avais pas vu... Tu m'as fait peur haha !" Son rire sonnait tellement faux à ses propres oreilles qu'il aurait limite eu envie de se frapper.

Il regarda juste Saru hausser les épaules et prendre sa main. Il le tira et se mit à marcher rapidement un sourire sur ses lèvres n'annonçant rien de bon. Fey ne dit rien, laissant l'autre le tirer. Il ne savait pas où on l'emmenait et ne voulait pas le savoir, il était juste heureux ainsi.

Saryuu déposa Fey sur une plaque pour se téléporter avant de lui faire signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le blanc lâcha la main du plus jeune et fit le chemin dans le sens contraire laissant Fey être téléporté seul.

Arrivé à destination, Fey cligna juste des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda juste autour de lui et reconnu immédiatement le bric-à-brac de Feida, le vert avait l'habitude de juste l'appeler le grenier ou une autre vieillerie du genre.

Il s'approcha aussitôt d'une des caisses et regarda le contenu. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais réellement songé à fouiller cet endroit. Il se stoppa avec un large sourire quand il aperçut les feuilles dedans.

Une écriture douce accompagné d'un bleu pétant se trouvait devant ses yeux. L'écriture de Yokka sans aucun doute. Il se mit à lire, ce demandant quelle connerie le bleu avait bien pût écrire.

 _"Yuuchi m'a dit que l'on allait manger des pâtes ce midi... Il m'a mentit on a mangé un truc orange qu'on appelle 'des carottes' ! C'est immonde !"_

Un bref sourire transperça Fey, des carottes... Yokka avait horreur de ça et pourtant il en reprenait à chaque fois qu'il en mangeait. Une réponse sous la phrase du milieu de terrain était écrire avec un stylo noir.

 _"Yokka tu le fait exprès ? Yuuchi avait dit que l'on mangeait des pâtes dans deux jours ! Il te l'a répété mille fois ! Puis pourquoi tu écris ton mécontentement ici ?"_

Roko sans aucun doute, c'était bien sa manière d'écrire, il gloussa à la dernière question.

 _"Merci Roko d'avoir répondu à ma place. J'avais bien dit dans deux jours Yokka, tu es juste trop affamé et idiot pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot sortant de ma bouche."_

La conversation sur feuille durait encore un bon nombre de ligne, Fey reposa juste la feuille dans la boite et s'accroupit au sol. Il fallait également dire que Fey n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Yokka écrivait sur une feuille vierge des petits bouts de sa journée et les rangeait dans une boite.

Le vert sentit une présence dans son dos et aperçut Saryuu qui venait juste d'arriver. Il déposa les verres, la boisson et les biscuits qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la petite table basse puis invita du regard Fey à venir le rejoindre.

"Limonade ?" Dit-il en ouvrant la bouteille et en fixant le plus jeune avec un sourire.

Fey hocha la tête en guise de réponse et ouvrit le paquet de biscuit avant d'en enfourner un dans sa bouche. Il tendit ensuite le paquet à Saryuu qui en prit également un et le mangea silencieusement. La petite pause repas se fit sans bruit rendant Fey étrangement nerveux.

"Désolé, j'ai du paraitre bizarre tout à l'heure." Dit finalement le blanc tout en buvant dans son verre les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Fey cligna juste des yeux, étonné que l'autre brise le silence. Il prit son verre et à son tour, but une gorgée ne sachant quoi répondre. Il reposa son verre sur la table et ne pût se retenir de bailler.

"Le temps que les autres arrivent, tu peux dormir." Murmura le blanc en se levant et époussetant son pantalon, il pointa un vieux canapé se trouvant dans la salle.

Sans attendre Fey s'y dirigea aussitôt et se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans un soupir heureux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire. Saryuu observa juste la scène avec un œil bienveillant, il se déplaça dans la salle et s'assit au sol avant de regarder plusieurs caisses.

Le blanc restait le regard fixé sur les nombreux carnets, de toutes tailles, de toutes largeurs, de toutes utilités. Il sourit à la vue d'un carnet bleu aux bords cornus.

Étrangement, les membres de Feida adoraient écrire des mots en tout genre et dévoiler les secrets des autres dans des carnets pourtant, Saryuu était loin d'être friand de ses petites notes et préférait largement un livre écrit de toute pièce avec un début et une fin.

Il ouvrit le carnet, lisant les premières pages précisant que ce n'était qu'une histoire teste. Saryuu commença sérieusement la lecture, l'histoire était écrite à la main par un membre de Feida.

Elle parlait d'un lapin -à la mention d'un lapin, Saryuu ne pu se retenir de regarder le garçon qui somnolait non loin derrière lui- qui faisait la rencontre de personnes qui deviendraient ses amis. Une histoire enfantine ayant seulement pour but d'amener un peu de douceur dans ce monde.

Saryuu se plongea entièrement dans le livre, ses yeux traversant la feuille pour finalement la tourner.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts s'étira difficilement avant de frotter ses yeux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait mais il fallait dire que cette sieste l'avait emplie d'énergie.

Fey se leva et faillit trébucher sur la tonne de livre empilé qui lui faisait face.

Il contourna celle-ci avant de tomber sur Saryuu qui somnolait à son tour. Dans sa main, il ne tenait plus le carnet bleu mais un magazine datant sûrement du passé.

Il s'accroupit à côté du blanc et prit avec délicatesse des mains le magazine. Saryuu ne bougeait pas, sa respiration régulière montrant qu'il s'était réellement endormit. Il fixa de plus près le magazine, ce n'était certes pas très poli de prendre des mains mais le blanc dormait et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Pour sa plus grande joie, le magazine parlait de foot. Il était vieux, déchiré par endroit mais amusant à lire. La couverture représentait un joueur -pro sûrement- avec un maillot bleu et un short blanc, il y avait un montage photo avec des actions d'autres joueurs.

C'était étrange comme sensation, il avait l'impression de revivre le passé en observant le magazine. Il soupira en pensant encore une fois à Raimon. Il tourna les pages intéressé pas la lecture, continuant de feuilleter les pages et lire les tactiques écrites sur celle-ci.

Il faudra vraiment qu'il demande à Saryuu comment il avait obtenu cet objet.

Soudain, des multiples voix se firent entendre et des bruits bruyants parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il sursauta de tout son être. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'écouter les cris incessants.

 _"Y'a quelqu'un qui est venu ? [...] Je vais le démolir...! Ça va saigner !"_

Il frissonna, la voix était grave et ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Merde, son cerveau était à moitié endormit et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il se sentait un peu ridicule de paniquer pour tout dire.

Une pupille violette royal le transperça et il comprit que Saryuu était réveillé.

"Sa- Saru..."

Un sourire traversa le visage du blanc et il agrippa le poignet de l'autre en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire un bruit. Ils se posèrent sur la plaque pour se téléporter dans un des couloirs, ils marchèrent à pas de loup, adoptant une position d'espion.

Fey eu une petite pensée pour la limonade et les gâteaux qui risquaient de s'ennuyer seul dans le bric-à-brac. Il secoua aussitôt la tête se concentrant sur le visage de l'ex-empereur de Feida. Il semblait s'amuser à faire des roulades au sol et se déplacer silencieusement.

Le sourire du blanc était d'ailleurs plutôt contagieux, quelques secondes plus tard, Fey avait oublié sa panique et s'amusait à son tour. Le spectacle était ridicule, deux gamins faisant des roulades de ninja et écoutant le moindre bruit comme s'ils étaient deux espions.

Le papier ramassé plus tôt dans la journée tomba de la poche de Fey et Saryuu ne manqua pas cela. Il prit le papier reposant au sol et le déplia.

"J'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de Garu..."

Un rire sortit de la gorge de Saryuu qui rangea le papier dans sa poche sous le regard étonné de Fey. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et s'expliqua.

"Ce papier m'appartient."

Le vert leva un sourcil, puis il comprit.

"C'est toi qui l'aie écrit ?"

Saryuu hocha la tête et reprit sa marche avec Fey derrière lui, cette fois-ci sans faire de roulade.

"Hum..." Le blanc venait de se tourner vers le plus petit, les sourcils légèrement froncé. "Je suis déçu que tu ne t'en souviennes pas...

-Parce-que je devrais ?" Un sourire s'accrocha à Fey. Ils se remirent à marcher avant que le blanc ne réponde.

"Bien entendu. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'envoyer un papier à moi-même." Il prit une petite pose dans sa voix. "Mmh... Remarque..." Un rire craquant suivis rapidement ses mots.

"Et je devais te rejoindre où alors ?

-Hum... Je ne m'en souviens plus haha !" Pour tout dire, Saryuu ne se souvenait que d'Imusu qui lui avait passé un savon, lui, l'ex-empereur de Feida c'était fait engueuler par un attaquant pour laisser des messages qui risquait de déconcentrer Fey.

En traversant un des nombreux couloirs de Feida, deux voix arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

"Personne en vue... Je savais que c'était immense mais de là à nous perdre ! On n'est vraiment pas doués !

-Ne me met pas dans tes emmerdes Yokka, c'est toi qui m'a trainé ici ! Je connaissais très bien le chemin... Enfin, si tu ne nous avais pas fait utiliser des plaques de téléports douteuses !"

Fey reconnu immédiatement la voix de Yuuchi et de Yokka. Il soupira, rassuré et demanda à Saryuu du regard s'ils devaient les rejoindre. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de bouger que les deux autres garçons les remarquèrent.

"Enfin quelqu'un ! Fey, Saru ! On retrouve plus le chemin !"

Yokka s'approcha avec un air déçu collé au visage tandis que Yuuchi le suivait en avançant au ralenti. Soudain le garçon aux yeux d'or leva la tête rapidement et fixa les pupilles des deux autres.

"Que faites-vous ici ? J'étais certain de ne pas vous avoir vu avec le groupe...

-Nous sommes arrivés avant tout le monde." Saryuu lui fit un bref sourire. "Repérage en quelques sortes." Ça remarque fit sourire l'autre blanc à son tour.

"Je vois... Vous n'auriez pas croisé Garo par hasard ? Faites gaffe, il pense que des intrus sont à l'intérieur.

-...Et il veut les faire saigner." Ajouta Yokka pour finir les dires de son ami. "Donc avant qu'il incendie ses lieux pour être sur que les "intrus" soient partis, vous devriez allez lui expliquer que ce n'est que vous."

Imaginé Garo foutre le feu à quelque chose n'était pas compliqué, mais voir cet endroit brûler par sa faute allait être plus dur à digérer. Non sans un grognement, Fey murmura un petit "On va allez le voir.", il fallait dire que l'entente entre le vert et l'autre n'étaient pas très haute.

Fey le trouvait simplement trop violent et Garo le trouvait trop pacifique. Ils étaient justes comme chien et chat. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, hormis avoir été recueillit par Saryuu pour faire partie de Feida à cause de leurs pouvoirs.

"Au faite, pour sortir, vous prenez ce couloir, vous arriverez à la salle de réunion. Ensuite je pense que vous arriverez à vous repérer ?"

Le bleu et le blanc se fixèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps avant de partir tout en remerciant le duo restant.

"Bon, trouvons Garo."

Saryuu jeta un coup d'œil au vert qui venait de se crisper, rien qu'à voir sa posture, le plus grand compris la _hâte_ qu'avait Fey de retrouver le _merveilleux_ Garo. Décidément, cette hâte était inexistante.

"Allez, ce n'est pas comme si il allait te manger !..." Le ton employé était à la fois rassurant et moqueur.

"S'il le voulait, il le pourrait ! Raah...

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui aie répondu à Yokka et Yuuchi qu'on allait le voir.

-Mmh..." Merde, ça connerie dépassait l'entendement, décidemment plus ils avançaient à la recherche de Garo, plus Fey voulait s'enfuir. "J'aurais dut arriver à la même heure que les autres... On n'aurait pas eu à le chercher !..."

Un reflet éclaira les yeux violets du plus grand.

"Peut-être, mais si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas pu faire d'essayage haha !"

Merde, Fey rougit légèrement en se rappelant des évènements, il prit une grande inspiration tandis que le blanc continua.

"...Puis on aurait pas pu manger des biscuits et boire la limonade au calme... Ni dormir... Ni-

-Qui à dormi ?" Une voix féminine interrompu Saryuu dans son monologue et Meia apparu dans leur champs de vision accompagné de Gillis. "Vous vous êtes protégés j'espère !"

Saryuu détourna la tête les joues légèrement rosies.

"Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Meia ! Gillis arrête de rire ! Il- Je ne-..." Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et plaça un doigt sur son front comme pour réfléchir. Devant la complicité de Meia et Gillis, Saryuu ne put lâcher qu'un petit "Vous me fatiguez" affectif.

Entretemps, un poids se faisait ressentir dans le dos du plus grand, il tourna la tête pour y apercevoir Fey, la tête rentré dans le dos de l'autre. Meia et Gillis fit un pas sur le côté et la jeune fille tenta de fixer le visage du vert qui devait être rouge tomate.

"Je ne pensais pas avoir touché un point aussi juste en disant cela." Elle rigola suite à sa phrase.

Fey se crispa encore plus et était incapable d'articuler un seul mot tandis que Saryuu continuait de la contredire. Elle fixa alors Gillis.

"Bon, nous n'avons pas fini la visite ! Tu me raconteras les détails plus tard Fey !" Elle finit sa phrase avec un petit clin d'œil avant de prendre la main de Gillis et se diriger vers la salle de Gihl.

"Je te haie Meia..." Marmonna simplement Fey loin des oreilles de Meia qui avait disparu à une vitesse folle. Il était toujours accroché au dos de Saryuu, semblant ne pas vouloir sans détacher.

"On aurait dut leur demander si ils n'avaient pas vus Garo...

-Mmh... Ou tout simplement leur dire de transmettre le message..."

Les deux soupirèrent en cœurs. La recherche de Garo allait devoir reprendre...

"Pourquoi on ne crierait pas son nom ? Ou tout simplement l'appeler, il doit avoir son portable ?"

Une moue apparut sur le visage de Fey quand Saryuu hocha la tête négativement.

"Impossible : Il a cassé son portable. Crier son nom... Pourquoi pas mais..." Le blanc se stoppa et marmonna des mots inidentifiables.

"Pff... La délicatesse n'est décidemment pas son point fort." Fey rentra une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le dos de Saryuu et râla, il la ressortit tout aussi vite. "Bon, reprenons les recherches." Il se détacha complètement de l'autre et prit de l'avance.

L'autre gloussa discrètement et marcha sans grande conviction.

Fey s'écroula contre un mur, il en avait assez de marcher.

Lui et Saryuu avaient tout tenté pour trouver Garo ! Allant du simple appel de nom dans chaque couloir à un je-cris-comme-un-dingue. Passant également par la case "J'appelle ses coéquipiers." Mais, soit ils ne répondaient pas, soit ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait.

C'était quand bien même fou de chercher pendant un nombre de temps indéfinissable un grand garçon menaçant ! Tout ça car il n'avait pas été fichu de deviner que non, les personnes qui étaient rentré ici avant eux n'était pas des ennemis mais bien aux contraires !

Puis les locaux étaient protégés...

Fey pesta simplement pour la centième fois en dix minutes. Saryuu était debout, ils se trouvaient vers les anciens dortoirs. Une idée traversa la tête du blanc et il se déplaça sans prévenir.

"Saru ? Où est-ce que tu pars encore ?..."

Le vert se leva à son tour et marcha pour tenter de rattraper le plus grand. Il abandonna après deux pas et se reposa à terre. Il se mit à marmonner.

"Saru tu sais que je t'aime mais désolé j'ai plus la force de marcher..." Il ferma les yeux après sa déclaration.

"Hum ? J'ai bien entendu haha !"

Fey sursauta tout à coup, une silhouette féminine venant de se poser devant lui.

"C'est une manière de parler Nike..."

La jeune fille aux cheveux saumon parfaitement coiffés se posa à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent alors ceux du plus jeune. Un silence confortable s'installa mais fut vite brisé par la jeune fille.

"Eh Fey... Maintenant que j'y pense... Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Saru ?" Elle admira avec un sourire les légers rougissements qui venaient d'apparaitre sur le lapin.

-Qui t'as-

-La la la j'entends rien" Elle venait de se boucher les oreilles comme une gamine pour éviter d'entendre Fey nier la vérité. Elle enleva finalement ses mains de ses oreilles et fixa Fey avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret. "N'essaye pas de me contredire Fey, c'est tellement... évident !"

Le vert détourna la tête et se mit alors à réfléchir. Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-t-il ? Depuis combien de temps il éprouvait des sentiments pour l'autre ? Lui même avait du mal à le savoir. Petit à petit il imaginait ou plus précisément après avoir été légèrement blessé en se prenant une bombe.

Ce jour là il avait compris qu'il n'était pas un pion. Que Saryuu l'épaulerait et ne le laisserait pas tomber.

"Je ne sais pas... Depuis..."

Il repensa au jour où Saryuu lui avait effacé la mémoire, il avait eu mal au cœur ce jour là. Il avait eu mal également en voyant le visage d'Arion qui lui semblait si familier sans s'avoir pourquoi.

Non, trop d'éléments lui venaient en tête, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une date précise.

"...Trop longtemps..." La réponse a juste fusé après ce long moment de réflexion. Il remarqua le sourire de Nike s'agrandir et ses yeux pétillés.

"Tu es trop mignon Fey !" Elle le prit dans ses bras de manière affectif et se leva tout à coup. Elle se racla la gorge et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveaux. "Fey, qu'attends-tu ? Qu'il vienne à toi de lui-même ? N'espère pas trop, tu le connais tous aussi bien que moi si ce n'est pas mieux, Saru est un empereur qui aime ce faire désirer ! Une vraie princesse..."

A l'idée de Saryuu en princesse, Fey lâcha un petit rire.

"Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois retrouver les autres ! Oh ! Prend ton temps rien ne presse !"

Elle disparut alors au fond du couloir laissant Fey toujours assit au sol. Il ne la comprendrait jamais, elle était pleine de contradiction, un moment elle le pressait et un autre moment elle lui disait de prendre son temps. Il n'y comprenait juste rien.

"Eh gamin!"

Il leva la tête lentement, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées. Il remarqua alors qu'une nouvelle personne lui faisait face. Cheveux blancs avec des mèches rouges, peau bronzé, grand et musclé.

"Garo !"

Fey se leva précipitamment, jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux de le voir. Le grand leva juste un sourcil -le seul visible- et repris la parole.

"T'aurais vu Saru ? Y'a des intrus ici. Puis vu que vous êtes tout le temps ensemble j'ai pensé quand te cherchant je trouverais Saru. Parce-que bon, ça fait un bon moment que j'arpente TOUS les couloirs pour vous !" Le ton qui était assez nonchalant au début c'est soudainement transformer en rage.

"Garo te voila !" Fey et le concerné se tournèrent vers le garçon qui arrivait.

"Saru ! Tu tombes bien je te cherchais.

-Et moi de même.

-Y'a des intrus ici.

-Eh bien... Justement en parlant d'intrus !" Il offrit un sourire à Garo, Fey se rassit, laissant Saru expliquer la situation. "Les intrus s'étaient juste Fey et moi. On est arrivé en avance."

Saryuu garda son sourire tandis que Garo fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

"Attend... Je vous ai cherché pour rien ? Sérieusement ?!"

La colère de Garo venait de monter d'un cran, il lança un regard noir à Fey qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais quand son regard croisa celui de Saryuu, il regretta son geste. Les sourcils froncés, les pupilles violettes inspirant la crainte, Saryuu avait tout simplement lâché son sourire pacifique.

Sans un mot Garo s'excusa et partit dans la même direction que Nike quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Wow... Quelle journée... mouvementé."

Le blanc hocha la tête et s'approcha de Fey. Le garçon aux cheveux verts leva simplement la tête pour avoir l'autre dans son champ de vision, action de courte durée car Saryuu s'accroupit.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa la tête du vert et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plus aucun bruit ne parvinrent aux oreilles de Fey qui ferma les yeux profitant du moment.

"Saru ! Fe...y..." Les deux garçons se tournèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite, rompant par la même occasion le baiser. Imusu venait juste d'apparaitre, il semblait gêné d'être arrivé comme une fleur. "Excusez-moi je..." Il secoua la tête et repris son souffle "... On est tous conviés dans la salle de Réunion."

Fey leva un sourcil étonné en direction de Saryuu qui venait de se lever. Il haussa les épaules et répondit.

"Sûrement une idée de Meia et Gillis."

Il remit des mèches de ses cheveux blancs en place et aida Fey à se lever. Ils marchèrent rapidement pour rattraper Imusu et se diriger vers la salle de Réunion.

Ils ne dirent rien, profitant juste du silence réconfortant.

Sourires aux lèvres, ressassant les souvenirs.

Ils étaient juste heureux.

* * *

 **Oh là là, désolé pour cet OS un peu -beaucoup- guimauve sur les bords. Cette histoire trainait dans mes dossiers depuis un petit moment, j'ai fais une petite relecture pour enlever les fautes (désolé si ils en restent !)**

 **Je ne suis pas convaincu de la fin mais bon, on fait avec :}**

 **Et vous quand avez vous pensez ? Avis ? Critique ? Rewiew ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! :)**

 **PS : Avez vous trouvez à qui appartenait le magazine de sport ? ;)**


End file.
